mssamfandomcom-20200216-history
Screen Gems "S from Hell" Logo Bloopers BS44 Edition/Episode 5 Transcript
This is the transcript for episode 5 of Screen Gems "S from Hell" Logo Bloopers BS44 Edition. Warning: This video may contain swear words and violence that might not be suitable for younger audiences. Viewer discretion is advised! Full Transcript Screen Germs Microsoft Sam: Uh Scotty? R.O. Scotty: Yeah Sam? Microsoft Sam: It should be Screen Gems, not Screen Germs you asswipe! R.O. Scotty: Stop calling me an asswipe, MS Sam! Davemadson: Ok, I'll change that logo. Screen Gmes Microsoft Mike: Screen Gmes? Microsoft Mary: G-me, G-you. Microsoft Anna: Stupid. Microsoft Zira: Stupid squared. Johnny: Stupid cubed. Lexine: Stupid hypercubed. Squirrel Girl: Stupid megapoisonultrahypersupercubed! Wally Warner: Freak. Rhonda Raven: Freaky freak. Screen Gyms Jimmy: Screen Gyms? Hank: Where celebrities work out. Harvey Z.: Apparently there are golden weights! Sidney: To work your muscles for television. Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha! Screen Gypsys Beulah: We're the gypsys of television! Abby: Yeah, we are! Ha ha ha ha ha ha! LH Michael: I'm a gyps-man. LH Michelle: Well, I'm a gyps-woman. Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha soi soi soi soi rofl rofl rofl rofl! Microsoft Sam: Scottyyyyyyyyyyyyy! R.O. Scotty: Saaaaaaaaaaaaaam! Microsoft Sam: It's not Screen Gypsys! It's Screen Gems you freakin' asswipe! R.O. Scotty: Stop callin' me an asswipe, idiot! Microsoft Mike and Mary: Oh no! Here comes the Red NYET, Zombie Gems, and the McEvils! Red NYET: That's right, guys! I'm gonna start a supremacy war! Microsoft Sam: No no no no no no no no no NOOOOOOOOOOO! Zombie Gems: Yes yes yes yes yes yes yes yes yes yes YEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEES! Lucifer McEvil: You all must die! Lucretia McEvil: If me or you win, a million dollars. Squirrel Girl: No one's gonna stop me, because I'm "THE UNBEATABLE SQUIRREL GIRL"!!! All but the villains: YAY! *30 minutes after the supremacy war ended* Microsoft Anna: The studio is safe again! Microsoft Mary: Fortunately, all the villains are gone. Davemadson: All right guys, let's fix the S from Hell logo. Squirrel Girl: See guys, I didn't need any help from God. Thanks! God: You're welcome. Sssssscreen Ggggggems Jimmy: Sssssscreen Ggggggems? Hank: It's like saying Screen Gems in slow motion. Harvey Z.: Still gibberish. Sidney: Yyyyyou're sssstiill rrrrright! Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha soi soi soi soi rofl rofl rofl rofl! Microsoft Sam: Stop stealing my laugh line! Davemadson: The laugh line is in the public domain! Supremacy Gems Beulah: Oh crap! Not Supremacy Gems! Abby: I'm allergic to supremacy! Aaa-aaaaaaa-aachooo! BOOOOOOOOOOM! Squirrel Girl: Gesundheit, Abby! Abby: Sorry Doreen, I was attacked by supremacy when I was 16! Johnny: Holy crap! Lexine: Huh. Screen GGGGGGGGG Uh oh, we sprung a leak! Microsoft Mike: Holy shit! What happen to Gems? Microsoft Mary: Succotash! Microsoft Anna: There must a problem with the pipes! Microsoft Zira: It has nothing to do with the pipes, it's just a technical glitch. GGGems Wally Warner: Triple G Gems? Rhonda Raven: Good game gate! LH Michael: Nonsense. LH Michelle: Pfft! Johnny: One more time buddy! Lexine: Okay! Smeg Neercs Jimmy: Smeg Neercs? Hank: Screen Gems reversed! Harvey Z.: Still still gibberish. Sidney: Thgir os er'uoy! Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha! Microsoft Sam: Scotty, this is all your doing! Yooooooooooou're fired! R.O. Scotty: Curse you Sam! Microsoft Sam: Grrrrrr! Snake Gems R.O. Scotty: Uh oh, methinks I goofed again. Lexine: Youthinks right, Scotty, let's try again. Johnny: Lunch break! R.O. Scotty: Oh megacuberooty! Category:Transcripts